Sobre Yuuri, Wolfram y un bollo de canela
by Kyuri-sama
Summary: [One Shot] Porque toda conducta esconde un motivo, las paredes tienen oídos y un bollo de canela no es cosa de niños. [Leve Yuuram]


**Titulo:** Sobre Yuuri, Wolfram y un bollo de canela

**Pairing:** Yuuri/Wolfram.

**Clasificación:** K+ por un poco de violencia totalmente inofensiva y mucha, mucha histeria.

**Resumen:** Porque toda conducta esconde un motivo, las paredes tienen oídos y un bollo de canela no es cosa de niños.

**Advertencias:** Bien… esta historia no parece servir a propósito alguno… pero la intención era sólo un poco de entretenimiento inofensivo ¿verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Poseo pocas cosas en este mundo y los derechos de Maruma definitivamente no están entre ellas.

_Para Natto, porque es lo mínimo que esta hennachoko puede hacer... _

_¡Gracias por ser mi Beta! _

- - -

A pesar de ser cierto que el joven Maou no podía ser llamado precisamente perceptivo, al despertar ese día sintió _algo_ fuera de lugar.

Era un día tibio de primavera. El cielo estaba teñido de un plácido celeste salpicado con nubes que parecían motas de algodón, los pájaros cantaban alegremente desde sus perchas al otro lado de la ventana y Yuuri hubiera podido jurar que jamás había tenido un sueño tan reparador en su vida.

…Y entonces las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

¿Sueño reparador? ¿No debería haber despertado en el suelo después ser pateado fuera de la cama por Wolfram?

Haciendo un rápido resumen de acontecimientos, Yuuri intentó encontrar una explicación a la situación. Había pasado ya más de un mes desde su llegada a Shin Makoku y todo había sido relativamente normal. El viernes de la semana pasada Wolfram había declarado que tenía asuntos que atender fuera del castillo y que se ausentaría por una semana. Sin embargo, apareció de improvisto el lunes -cuatro días antes de la fecha- por la tarde y procedió a evitar a cada ser vivo en el castillo hasta que cayó la noche. Esto dejó a Yuuri algo intrigado, pero cuando intentó preguntar al respecto durante la cena (en la que, por alguna misteriosa razón, Wolfram insistió en tener un bollo de canela fresco como postre) sólo consiguió un "los asuntos se resolvieron antes de lo esperado, hennachoko" y una mirada algo irritada como respuesta. El joven Maou contempló la idea de preguntar más, pero (después de dirigirle una mirada ligeramente preocupada al bollo, de todas las cosas), algo en los ojos de Gwendal le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Eventualmente la cena terminó y llegó el momento de ir a dormir. Resignado, Yuuri se preparó para una noche entera de ser pateado y empujado fuera de la cama cuando Wolfram se las ingeniase para entrar a su dormitorio -pero eso nunca sucedió.

Y aquí estaba ahora, echado en una cama suave, perfectamente descasado, y alguna parte de su mente notó que algo en la habitación estaba diferente: le hacía falta el olor a flores frescas y rocío de primavera. ¿Quizás las mucamas habían olvidado perfumar sus sábanas?

Yuuri resolvió que Wolfram podía haber decidido dormir en su propia cama por una noche como una persona normal, por más que aún tenía dudas al respecto. Aunque, considerando que Wolfram había declarado esta habitación suya por derecho y no tenía mucho sentido que hubiera cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana, Yuuri probablemente no debió quitarle importancia al asunto… pero era muy temprano para pensar y aún no había desayunado, de todos modos.

Después de cambiarse a su acostumbrado uniforme negro, se dirigió al comedor más animado que de costumbre. Una buena noche de descanso bien merecido pueden hacerle eso al humor de uno, supuso. Sin embargo, su agradable mañana se vio enfrentada a su primer obstáculo a escasos metros del comedor principal.

En ese momento, Wolfram salió de esa precisa habitación caminando algo más fuerte de lo necesario, y llevando lo que parecía ser una hogaza de pan envuelto en una servilleta en su mano derecha.

_¿Alguna clase de bollo, quizás?_, pensó Yuuri distraídamente antes de detenerse y darle un cálido "¡Buenos días!" al rubio. Para su crédito, el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda cuando ojos esmeralda brillando con algo similar a ira se posaron sobre él pasó casi inadvertido

-Yuuri –dijo éste algo cortante, como en forma de saludo. Sostuvo la mirada un tiempo, sacudió levemente la cabeza y, sin más, siguió caminando.

Incrédulo, Yuuri lo miró alejarse por el corredor. ¿Wolfram estaba molesto con él por algo? Presintiendo que el resto de su día estaría irremediablemente arruinado, caminó miserablemente al comedor vacío. Si tan sólo Conrad no estuviera atendiendo asuntos con las tropas en la frontera…

A pesar del peculiar estado de su relación con el joven mazoku, Conrad parecía ser la persona con más entendimiento sobre Wolfram en todo el castillo. Eso, y también una de las pocas personas con las que se podía tener una conversación normal.

-Normal…- dijo en un suspiro derrotado al ver a Günter haciendo una dramática entrada a la habitación. El joven Maou se preparó para el impacto antes de que Günter se lanzara hacia su silla porque "¡Ah, Heika, hay tanto que estudiar!" y "¡Se ve tan encantador esta mañana!"; y Yuuri francamente hubiera apreciado un poco más de respeto por su espacio personal cuando estaba intentado _comer_, rayos.

- - -

Después de excusarse para ir al baño (e ingeniárselas para que Günter que no lo siguiera como de costumbre), Yuuri caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos disfrutando su pequeña ventana de libertad. Eran las once y cuarto y llevaba sin comer ya varias horas, así que decidió hacer una pequeña visita clandestina a la cocina. Günter probablemente buscaría primero en la caballeriza de todos modos.

Al llegar, encontró a Doria esperando en la puerta con una bandeja de plata en las manos. Se le notaba nerviosa.

-¡Heika! -exclamó la muchacha bastante sorprendida, y se apresuró a hacer una reverencia. Yuuri llevó su mano a su nuca algo avergonzado (nunca lograría acostumbrarse a tantas atenciones, estaba seguro) y le aseguró que inclinarse no era necesario.

-No… no podría, Heika -dijo la joven con algo de timidez pero una clara nota de alegría. La conversación probablemente se hubiera alargado si no hubiera sido por la súbita aparición de una cocinera que se veía algo apurada.

-¡Apresúrate, muchacha! -dijo dejando un plato con un bollo de canela recién horneado sobre la bandeja y haciéndole una breve reverencia a Yuuri antes de entrar a la habitación nuevamente.

Si hubiera estado prestando atención, Yuuri probablemente hubiera podido detectar un patrón y haberse ahorrado un mal rato, pero no lo hizo, y dejo el detalle pasar sin notarlo.

La muchacha dejó un sonido que Yuuri sólo pudo asociar con patito de hule siendo aplastado escapar de sus labios cuando vio el bocadillo sobre su bandeja y pareció recordar la cita más importante de su vida de repente.

Y, de la nada, el joven Maou tuvo gran antojo por un bollo de canela.

-Y, dime…-le dijo a la muchacha que parecía estar debatiendo consigo misma si quedarse a aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con él o salir corriendo en ese mismo instante- ¿Tienes que llevarle a eso a alguien en particular?

-Bueno_, duh_ -hubiera dicho cualquiera, pero Yuuri, siendo el chico distraído que era, no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una pregunta estúpida y, notando la forma en la que Yuuri estaba mirando el bocadillo, la joven entro en pánico.

-¡No, Heika, no puedo darle éste! -exclamó casi desesperada -¡Su excelencia Wolfram me matará si lo hago!

-¿Wolfram? -preguntó algo decepcionado. Y luego recordó- ¿No ha estado comiendo estos desde que llegó al castillo?

-Sí, Heika- dijo la muchacha, y luego continuó; su voz reduciéndose un susurro que Yuuri tuvo que acercarse considerablemente para escuchar- A veces, cuando está de mal humor, su excelencia Wolfram los pide constantemente por días. Su majestad Cecilie dice que son su "comida de consuelo" y , si no le llevo esto a tiempo, su excelencia se pondrá furio-

-¡DORIA!

-…so -terminó la chica, palideciendo al escuchar el grito de Wolfram. Para crédito del príncipe, la escena de su prometido inclinado su cabeza hacia la joven ("¡sólo para escuchar mejor!" Yuuri le aseguraría luego) formaba una imagen bastante comprometedora.

Yuuri volteó tan rápido que pensó que su cuello se partiría.

-¡YUURI! ¡LIBERTINO DESCARADO! -gritó Wolfram, efectivamente, furioso- ¿¡Seduciendo a la sirvienta!? ¡No puedo confiar en ti ni en nuestra propia casa!

-¡Wolfram! -exclamó Yuuri algo asustado- ¡Sólo estábamos hablando!

-Ah, ¡pues claro! ¡Todos "sólo hablan" con menos de dos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y la otra persona! -gritó, señalando acusadoramente a su prometido- Y tú, Doria ¡Cómo te atreves!

La muchacha parecía estar ahogándose con su propia saliva. Yuuri, sintiendo lástima por ella, asumió la tarea de defenderla

-¡Wolfram, no le grites! ¡Ella no hizo nada!

Y, si antes había metido la pata, ahora estaba enterrado hasta la rodilla.

La expresión de Wolfram se torció en una mueca de ira absoluta y luego dijo, lentamente, con cada palabra goteando veneno –Defendiendo a tu pequeña _amiguita_ ¿verdad? ¡Pero que conmovedor!

Yuuri se mordió el labio. Sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

-Mira, Wolfram, Doria y yo sólo estábamos hablando. Además, ella ni siquiera quería estar aquí, pero la detuve preguntándole por _ti._

Bien, eso no era enteramente cierto, pero pareció calmar (o, en su defecto, confundir) al príncipe lo suficiente como para que Yuuri pudiera quitarle la bandeja a la muchacha y ordenarle que se retirara con la mirada. Si tenía que haber un derramamiento de sangre, por lo menos no sería la de un inocente.

-Este es ¿qué? ¿el cuarto de estos que comes desde que llegaste? -dijo acercándole la bandeja que el bocadillo en cuestión- No sueles comer entre comidas, Wolfram. Algo está mal contigo.

Hubo un silencio que duró sólo unos segundos (pero pareció dilatarse por años) en el que sólo los pasos apresurados de Doria podían escucharse a la distancia. Finalmente, Wolfram habló.

-Me gusta la canela, ¿de acuerdo? ¡¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso?!

_Bien_, pensó Yuuri_, por lo menos ya dejó el asunto de Doria de lado._

-¡Y no cambies el tema!

…_O no._

Los momentos en los Yuuri podía decir con sinceridad que lo alegraba escuchar la voz de Günter gritando "¡Heika!" podían ser contados con los dedos de una mano. Afortunadamente, éste era uno de ellos.

-¡Heika, allí está! -exclamó su consejero dando un profundo suspiro- ¿Se perdió en el camino de regreso? ¡Le dije que sería mejor que lo acompañara! ¡Nuestra lección no ha acabado todavía!

En ese momento Yuuri decidió que su amena conversación con el príncipe iracundo tendría que esperar; el origen de la tradición de la ropa interior local era una lección bastante necesaria, después de todo.

-Estaba hablando con Wolfram, Günter -explicó Yuuri, haciendo que el hombre dirigiera su atención hacia el rubio.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que su excelencia puede entender que sus estudios son esenciales, Heika.

Los ojos del príncipe se oscurecieron y una mirada tan fría que hizo un escalofrío recorrer la espalda del joven Maou por segunda vez en el día se clavó en sus ojos.

-No querría que descuidara sus estudios por mi culpa, _Heika_.

Le quitó la bandeja de las manos y, sin más, Wolfram se alejó por el pasillo.

Wolfram nunca se daba media vuelta y se iba sin discutir. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con él, decidió Yuuri, mientras Günter lo arrastraba en sentido contrario.

- - -

Decidiendo que había retrasado suficiente lo inevitable, Yuuri se preparó para enfrentar a Wolfram una vez terminado el almuerzo. El joven príncipe ni siquiera se había presentado y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparlo. Lo normal hubiera sido que buscara la primera oportunidad de continuar haciéndole un escándalo, pero en su lugar lo estaba _evitando_. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que, por definición, era Wolfram.

Yuuri se retiró del comedor, perdió a Günter, y se dirigió a la cocina. Wolfram tenía que comer eventualmente y, cuando lo hiciera, Yuuri estaría allí para saberlo. Quince minutos de música de elevador mental más tarde, Sangría apareció por el pasillo.

-¡He-heika! -exclamó la muchacha inclinándose profundamente y casi dejando caer sus anteojos en el proceso.

-Ah… no hay necesidad de inclinarse -dijo Yuuri algo menos entusiasta que con la otra sirvienta (uno nunca sabe quien puede llegar de improviso)- Sólo me preguntaba, ¿por casualidad vienes a buscar algo de comer para Wolfram?

-Sí, Heika…-respondió la muchacha, pero un instante después sus ojos parecieron iluminarse y una sonrisa casi maniática se dibujo en su rostro

- ¿Será que… Heika planeaba llevarle un almuerzo especial a su excelencia Wolfram él mismo? ¡KYA! ¡¡¡Pero que romántico!!! -la muchacha exclamó y luego continuó hablando sola- Pero el Maou no debería andar por allí llevando charolas…aunque si es por amor… ¡KYAAA! ¡¡¡AMOR!!! ¡Oh, Heika, es usted tan detallista! ¡Un prometido ciertamente divino!

Esta vez fue el turno de Yuuri de ahogarse con su propia saliva. La gente de ese castillo podía ser tan rara…

-¡N-no! ¡Te equivocas! –dijo algo aturdido y avergonzado- ¡sólo quería saber dónde estaba Wolfram!

-Ay, Heika, es usted tan modesto…-dijo la muchacha, absolutamente encantada. Entró corriendo a la cocina y, un instante después, salió con una bandeja en las manos.

-Por supuesto que usted no quería darle una sorpresa a su excelencia Wolfram, Heika –dijo entregándole la bandeja y guiñándole un ojo-. Usted simplemente disfruta cargar charolas en dirección al segundo comedor.

Y después simplemente se echó a correr en sentido contrario riendo tontamente.

Una vez alcanzada una distancia prudencial, Sangría suspiró. Su Heika era muy tímido, pero un romántico de corazón después de todo. Simplemente un sueño.

- - -

Yuuri tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar de frustración al bollo que descansaba plácidamente en la charola de plata sobre sus manos. ¿Por qué todos en ese castillo tenían que ser completos lunáticos? Dando un suspiro derrotado una vez más, decidió dejar ese incidente ir y sólo armarse de valor para enfrentar a Wolfram.

El segundo comedor era una habitación casi no utilizada en el ala oeste que conocía sólo porque sus lecciones con Günter (y huidas de las mismas) terminaban por obligarlo a aprender las mejores rutas de escape y encontrar las áreas menos concurridas del castillo.

Al pasar por una de las dos puertas de la amplia habitación decorada con tapices violeta, encontró al joven príncipe mirando con detenimiento un cuadro de la campiña local. Aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar la fuente con el ofensivo bollo sobre la mesa y aclarar su garganta. Wolfram volteó de manera agraciada, pero más brusca que de costumbre.

-¿Hennachoko? Pensé que teníamos servidumbre para hacer esto –dijo mirando la bandeja con una nota desprecio-. Ah, no, pero que estoy diciendo; tus _amiguitas_ no pueden malograrse las manos haciendo estas tareas ¿o sí?

-Wolfram, ¿puedes parar con eso? ¡Te dije que fue sólo un malentendido!

El rubio suspiró irritado –Sí, Yuuri, contigo todo es un malentendido.

Hubo cierta nota de amargura en esa afirmación, pero Yuuri no captó ningún segundo significado. Algo airado, respondió – Bueno, ¡lo fue! Además, has estado raro todo el día por otra cosa, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No he estado "raro"!

-…Bien, no estas raro. Es por eso que me has estado evadiendo y comiendo panecillos compulsivamente, ¿cierto?

-¡No he estado "comiendo compulsivamente"! – dijo el rubio profundamente ofendido.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?! ¡El único mentiroso aquí eres tú, hennachoko! ¡Tú, con esa obsesión por la infidelidad!

-¡El de la obsesión eres tú! No soy infiel y, por última vez, ¡no soy un hennachoko!

Wolfram le dirigió una mirada que sólo había visto en los ojos del sabueso de una de sus tías: parecía listo para lanzarse hacia su yugular y _morder_. En ese mismo momento, Anissina entró a la habitación (que coincidentemente estaba en un silencio tal que cualquiera hubiera jurado estaba vacía) y, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del joven mazoku y la futura víctima de su ira, se acercó a la mesa.

Por su lado, los muchachos estaban muy ocupados en una guerra de miradas (que Yuuri estaba perdiendo miserablemente) y tampoco se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la inventora, quien, pensando que el bollo había sido abandonado en el comedor, se acercó decidida a evitar que un bocadillo perfectamente bueno se desperdiciara.

Yuuri, finalmente derrotado por la aplastante mirada de Wolfram, se permitió desviar la mirada un momento, y entonces la notó.

-¡NO TOQUES ESO! -gritó en completa histeria al ver a Anissina levantado el plato de la mesa por el rabillo del ojo. Esto resultó ser una mala idea, porque el súbito grito sorprendió a la pelirroja, quien soltó dicho plato en el acto. El ruido sordo del inocente bollo aterrizando en el suelo seguido por el inconfundible sonido del plato destrozándose contra el piso fue solo el primer paso de lo que Yuuri presentía sería el fin de su corta vida. Después de unos segundos de silencio en los que el joven Maou pensó que la tensión en el aire era tal que hubiera bastado una chispa para encenderlo, Günter apareció por la otra puerta del comedor. Ignorando por completo la situación procedió a correr hacia el moreno y, con su habitual exclamación de "¡Heika! ¡Lo he buscado por todos lados!", se arrojó sobre su cuello. Grave error.

En algún lugar no muy lejano, un árbol estalló en llamas.

Anissina tomó la oportunidad de huir cuando la mirada asesina de Wolfram se posó fijamente en Yuuri y una bola de fuego comenzó a formarse en su mano. Ella era una persona curiosa y valoraba mucho a su Heika, pero, para mala suerte de Yuuri, valoraba su propia vida más que la del muchacho.

-¡HENNACHOKO SIN VERGÜENZA!

Extrañaría a su Heika.

- - -

Yuuri, muy ocupado pensando en posibles maneras de preservar su integridad física, no notó en lo más mínimo la rápida huida de Anissina. Pero, en lo que hasta la fecha llamaría un golpe de agilidad inducida por adrenalina, logró escurrirse de los brazos de Günter a tiempo para esquivar el hechizo del joven mazoku. Günter, por otro lado, no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡Wolfram, cálmate!- Yuuri gritó horrorizado escuchar a Günter dar un pequeño chillido y luego salir corriendo de la habitación gritando en completa histeria algo como "¡¡¡MI CABELLO!!!" seguido por unos cuantos sonidos indescifrables de horror.

Una vez terminado el mórbido espectáculo, el joven Maou optó correr e intentar salvar su vida. Yuuri cruzó apresuradamente el comedor, intentado alcanzar la otra entrada; pero se distrajo un poco al ver el mantel sobre la mesa central estallar en llamas y transformase en cenizas segundos después. _Lástima_, pensó, _ese era mi favorito_.

Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

- - -

Al despertar minutos más tarde en la enfermería, Gisela aclaró que se había tropezado en medio de su huida y que su cabeza se había estrellado contra una columna. _Eso tiene sentido_, pensó al sentir su cabeza palpitar dolorosamente. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente e intentando hacer que los puntos blancos desaparecieran de su vista, sólo deseó que el incidente no hubiera matado muchas neuronas. Con todo ese maltrato a veces realmente se preguntaba si terminaría condenado a sufrir de algún tipo de retraso. Pero, recordando las razones por las que los accidentes terminaban por sucederle, reconsideró y borró lo pensado. Probablemente ya era muy tarde para esas neuronas después de todo.

Tras agradecerle a Gisela, quien le aseguró que era solo un moretón y no tenía de que preocuparse, Yuuri se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Antes de salir, con la mano sobre la perilla, volteó ligeramente y dirigió su mirada hacia la doctora.

- Etto… y, por curiosidad, ¿quién me trajo aquí?

- Su excelencia Wolfram, Heika- respondió la muchacha mirándolo con suaves ojos verdes y dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable. Yuuri asintió algo confundido y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No había dado ni tres pasos completos antes de encontrarse frente un nuevo par de ojos verdes que al instante reconoció como los de su (supuesto) prometido. Yuuri hubiera gritado, realmente hubiera gritado como una niñita asustada, pero, a pesar de todo, también tenía orgullo. Así que tragó saliva y se armó de valor, parándose derecho para enfrentar su (probablemente doloroso) destino.

- ¡Wolfram! Yo… err…-Dentro de su cabeza, podía escuchar alarmas de peligro inminente sonando por todas partes y tuvo que contener el impulso de gritar "¡No me hagas daño!" en absoluta desesperación. ¿Qué podía decir? No era como si él realmente hubiera hecho algo malo (no contando el mal entendido con Doria; sólo habían estado hablando, después de todo), así que no le debía disculpas, y una voz en su cabeza le aseguraba que de todos modos Wolfram no podía estar tan molesto si se había dado la molestia de traerlo a la enfermería, pero… ¿qué hacer? Por suerte, el joven príncipe no parecía tener planes de rostizarlo, y le ahorró los problemas de pensar en que decir al hacer caso omiso de sus balbuceos y empezar la conversación.

- ¿Cómo estás, Yuuri? –dijo en un tono relativamente casual, aunque sus ojos delataban un poco de impaciencia.

- Bueno, sólo fue un golpe, nada peligroso –respondió el muchacho riendo nerviosamente. Inconcientemente, sus ojos comenzaron a escanear el terreno en busca de posibles rutas de escape.

Wolfram resistió el impulso de comentar algo sobre su torpeza cuando notó la manera casi desesperada en la que su prometido parecía mirar para todos lados; buscando una manera de escapar, seguramente. Ese cobarde…

Sus planes de huida quedaron algo olvidados al notar la manera ligeramente irritada en la que Wolfram hacía el ademán de decir algo, sólo para reconsiderarlo y quedarse callado nuevamente. Este patrón se repitió una, dos y tres veces, al punto de hacer a Yuuri e inclusive al propio Wolfram, sentirse frustrados, si la manera en la que éste estaba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más era prueba de algo. El moreno estaba considerando seriamente decir algo para evitar un silencio incómodo por enésima vez en el día, pero una súbita exclamación de su amigo se encargó de cortar el silencio.

- No es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri lo miró confundido por un momento, intentando averiguar a qué se refería, antes de responder con un sincero – ¿Huh?

El joven príncipe lo fulminó con la mirada un segundo, como reprochándole el obligarlo a dar explicaciones, pero continuó.

- Hoy día. He estado de mal humor, pero no es tu culpa. Son… asuntos familiares – tomó aire y, con mucha dificultad, terminó - Lo que quiero decir es… perdón por explotar, supongo.

Yuuri lo miró como si se hubiera transformado en alguna clase de alienígena frente a sus ojos, y la boca de Wolfram se curvó en una mueca de disgusto.

- Eso no quiere decir que no seas un hennachoko, porque lo eres –continuó algo irritado- pero quizás usar majutsu fue una exageración. No quería hacerte daño. No _tanto_, por lo menos.

Wolfram movió su mirada hacía la pared y se concentró en intentar derretirla con sólo su de fuerza de voluntad. Pedir disculpas no era su estilo, demonios. Estúpida pared y estúpido Yuuri…

El trance se rompió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y se volteó para encontrar una sonrisa cálida y hermosa dibujada en el rostro de su prometido. Muy en el fondo, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de reñirse a si mismo por calificar el gesto como hermoso, pero lo hizo de todos modos, por principio.

-Disculpa aceptada –dijo el muchacho amablemente, y Wolfram perdió cualquier respuesta ingeniosa que pudo haber pensado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con dos infantiles piscinas azabache.

Las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron de un rosa pálido y delicado, y Yuuri tuvo que contener una pequeña carcajada ante lo adorable que se vio el rubio cuando le dirigió lo que solo podía llamarse un puchero.

El silencio que siguió fue uno amigable, y esta vez fue Yuuri quien le puso fin con una tímida invitación.

- ¿Caminamos por los jardines?

- - -

Aún después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, Wolfram no tenía idea de cómo se las ingeniaba Yuuri para desconcertarlo de ese modo. Después de escuchar su súbita invitación (y de unos cuantos humillantes segundos de mover la boca como un pez), Wolfram se las arregló para aceptar, llegando a dónde estaba entonces: cruzando los jardines con Yuuri caminando distraídamente a su lado.

El Hennachoko parecía estar muy concentrado en algo, dejando a Wolfram caminando en silencio junto a él, mirándolo un poco confundido y bastante nervioso. ¿Desde cuando Yuuri pasaba tiempo a solas con él voluntariamente y, más aún, por su propia iniciativa?

Un par de escenarios posibles cruzaron por su mente pero ninguno se parecía a éste ni era en lo absoluto realista. _Soy un soldado, no una maldita niñita enamorada,_ se dijo a si mismo con reprobación al sentir su corazón latir un poco más rápido de la cuenta por la expectativa.

Perdido en sus propias contemplaciones, la pregunta de Yuuri realmente lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Wolfram, ¿cuál fue el problema?

Yuuri intentó, realmente intentó, encontrar una manera más delicada y elocuente de preguntar, pero simplemente no pudo. Estaba honestamente preocupado porque, por lo que él sabía, no había habido problemas con nadie en el castillo en esos últimos días, y los "problemas familiares" de los que le habló Wolfram tenían que venir de algún lado ¿verdad? ¿Quizás había tenido algún problema con Conrad de nuevo? ¿Era eso siquiera posible estando Conrad tan lejos? ¿Acaso había ido a visitarlo?

Decidido, Yuuri supuso que palabras apropiadas serían útiles, pero no indispensables. Dejó de caminar y, dirigiéndole una mirada firme pero amable al otro chico, esperó una respuesta.

Wolfram también había dejado de caminar, intentado hacer a la pregunta encajar en su mente ahora que su tren de pensamiento se había desviado tanto, pero unos segundos más tarde entendió de lo hablaba y un gesto irritado se adueñó se rostro. Así que era eso…

- Cosas, Yuuri. Nada que le concierna a mi madre, mis hermanos o a ti, si es lo que te preocupa.

Se trataba del otro lado de su familia, entonces. ¿Podía tener algo que ver con que su viaje se hubiera acortado de improviso? ¿Había estado de visita, quizás?

- Lo que te suceda sí me concierne, Wolfram -dijo en lo que esperaba fuera el tono correcto. Estaba preocupado por él, pero no sabía realmente como dirigirse al príncipe temperamental.

Para ser honesto, (gran) parte del fastidio de Wolfram podía ser atribuido a la idea de que Yuuri estaba preocupado no por él, sino por familia en general. A pesar de ser algo tonto, la confirmación de era _él_ y no todos por quien estaba preguntando mejoró bastante su disposición. Podía ser sólo curiosidad y lo sabía, pero el interés de Yuuri en él le agradaba.

- Tuve una discusión con mi tío –dijo finalmente, aunque no del todo feliz de tener que entrar en el tema.

Decidiendo presionar su suerte un poco más, Yuuri hizo una nueva pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó?

Wolfram no era un tonto, sabía a la perfección que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y creía que cualquier persona con medio cerebro podía notarlo también. _Pero éste es __**Yuuri**_ razonó consigo mismo, e intentó responder con civilidad.

- ¡Habló mal de ti, ¿de acuerdo?! -dijo algo exasperado. Realmente no esperaba tener que entrar en detalles. El asunto todavía le molestaba, después de todo. – Le dije que lo retirara, no lo hizo, me fui, y aquí estamos ahora.

Yuuri se quedó callado por unos instantes de honesta sorpresa antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Wolfram y girar su cuerpo suavemente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

- Gracias –dijo el moreno sorprendido y bastante conmovido. Por lo poco que sabía de la familia Wolfram por el lado de los Bielefeld, deducía que el hecho de estar dispuesto a desafiar a su tío por _él_ era algo importante. Se aseguró de dirigirle su sonrisa más sincera mientras sostenía su mirada con ojos cálidos y afectuosos.

A decir verdad, Wolfram no había visto eso venir. Se había pasado todo el día culpando a Yuuri de cierta manera por su discusión con su tío -tratándolo mal en cada vez que se lo cruzaba- y, de ningún modo, había esperado que su prometido estuviera _agradecido,_ de todas las cosas. Además, estaban solos, parados a escasos centímetros de distancia, y si Wolfram hubiera dado un paso, sólo uno, e inclinado un poco la cabeza…

Sonrojándose (y odiando cada segundo de ello), se las arregló para contestar – Tonto, ¡por su puesto que no puedo dejar que hablen mal de ti! Eres mi prometido, ¿sabes?

Yuuri rió un poco con una risa suave y agradable, y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias- repitió, y Wolfram asintió levemente.

_No lo negó_, una voz dentro de Wolfram susurró maravillada, _no negó ser mi prometido_. Y, efectivamente, no lo hizo.

Caminaron unos minutos más, comentando trivialidades como el clima o el color de las flores, y Wolfram sintió algo torcerse deliciosamente en su corazón. Ese algo era, probablemente, esperanza.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- preguntó el joven Maou unos minutos más tarde, señalando las puertas del castillo.

Sacudiendo suavemente los hombros, Wolfram aceptó siguió a su prometido hacia el comedor.

-Nada con canela -comentó distraídamente para sí mismo y, al oírlo, Yuuri sonrió y repitió divertido - Nada con canela.

- - -

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri despertó una vez más acompañado por el olor de flores frescas y rocío de primavera. Eso y el duro suelo de su habitación en su espalda.

…Y en algún lugar del castillo Lasagna lloraba profundamente desdichada por la injusticia de todo, mientras Doria y Sangría comentaban lo hermosos que eran de cerca los ojos de su amado Heika.

·

Owari

·


End file.
